Bitter
by doggieearlover
Summary: This was not the happy ending Miroku expected with Sango. What went wrong? A collection of drabbles & oneshots written in response to challenges.
1. Bitter Tidings

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**bug**" and the limit was **400 words**.

**Title: Bitter Tidings  
Type**: divergence; takes place a few months after the defeat of Naraku  
**Genre**: angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 399  
**Characters**: Sango/Miroku  
**Warnings**: not my usual fluff  
**Summary**: Miroku returns home after slaying youkai with InuYasha.

* * *

**Bitter Tidings**

"What have I done this time, Sango?" Miroku stood perplexed, his arms crossed in front of him with his shakujou in the crook of his elbow. He had no idea what was bugging his wife. "We've only just returned."

"Two days later than you were due back. How many did you proposition this time? Did one of them take you home with them? Or did you manage to con your way into the household of someone with a pretty daughter?" the angry slayer lashed back. "Why else would you have gone on and not waited for me to return?"

The monk sighed and shook his head. "Did Shippou not tell you? The messenger said they were in dire straights – that the youkai had already killed several villagers. Ask InuYasha. He'll tell you that we had to deal with a whole nest of deadly snakes that scattered as soon as we went after them. It took longer than we thought to destroy them all but we had to before they made a new nest." He flexed his hand. "If you'll recall, I no longer have my kazaana to just scoop them all up. We actually had to drive them out of their hiding places and kill them. InuYasha can tell you that—"

"InuYasha," Sango snarled. "How can I trust him? How can I believe he won't cover for you? You're his only friend, after all. With Kagome gone he was probably—"

"How can you say that," Miroku responded angrily. "Are you not his friend as well? After everything we've been through together…"

"Things change - well except for your lecherous ways. Those never seem to—"

"You know that isn't true," he cut her off. "I have been with no other since we met, and I have not groped another woman or asked one to bear my child since we married. I love you, Sango, but I can't live like this any more."

"Live like what? Having a loving, devoted wife that only wants you to be faithful to her?"

He sadly shook his head. "It appears that nothing I can do or say is going to make things any better. We cannot have a marriage based on anger and distrust. If you can't let go of the past, then I cannot stay. I wish you happiness, though it will have to be with someone else. Goodbye, Sango."


	2. Bitter Companions

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**monster**" and the limit was **1000 words**.

**Title: Bitter Companions  
Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Language  
**Word count**: 900  
**Type**: Canon divergence  
**Characters**: Miroku and InuYasha  
**Summary**: Miroku has decided he must leave the village.

* * *

**Bitter Companions**

Miroku's shoulders slumped and his staff was uncharacteristically silent as he walked away from the hut that he had shared with Sango – the one he had intended to be home for his family, the family that he would not have with her now. The monk was completely lost in his thoughts and almost walked right into the figure in red blocking the path. He halted when he realized InuYasha was impeding his way. "Don't try and stop me," Miroku said bitterly.

Instead, InuYasha moved alongside him, shaking his head. He remained quiet, for which the distressed monk was grateful.

They walked together in silence, following the road that led away from the village. "I couldn't bear it any longer, but what kind of monster just up and leaves his wife?" Miroku mumbled.

The hanyou couldn't tell if his friend was speaking to him or talking to himself, so he offered no answer. He really didn't know what to say.

Miroku stopped. "You didn't disagree - I really am a monster. You think I should have stayed with her, that I should go back."

InuYasha tugged an ear and laughed cynically. "You? Look at me – I'm the only monster here. I save freaking villagers time after time and they're still afraid of me. And honestly, I can't blame you for deciding to leave. I don't understand it though… I thought you two had been getting along pretty well. It seems like everything went to hell after you were married. What did you do to piss her off so?"

"That's just it – I have no idea. I've read a few palms and offered spiritual advice, but I have done nothing to make Sango so distrustful of me. I have not groped any others nor asked another woman to bear my child. This time it was because we went off and took care of that youkai extermination without her. She seemed to think I had an ulterior motive. Well… you heard… how could you not…all that screaming…" Miroku fell silent and began following the road again.

"She was right about one thing, you know," InuYasha said as he walked next to his friend.

Miroku gripped his staff even more tightly, making his knuckles turn white. "You know that I have not done any of the things she said I had."

"No, you haven't – but after awhile, when you've been accused so many fucking times of doing something you didn't, don't you ever feel like you might as well since you'll be blamed for it, anyway?" the hanyou responded. "Even if you had, I'd have said you hadn't because I figured she'd driven you to it. For once I could honestly say that it really wasn't your fault."

The monk sighed. "You are right about that, my friend. I'll have to admit it crossed my mind a time or two, but I swore that I would be faithful to her and I kept my promise."

"I know you did, bouzou," InuYasha offered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well… I hate to make you the bearer of bad news – again," Miroku began. "But would you please let Kaede know that I have gone? I know I promised to help her with some of the spiritual needs around the village, but I just cannot stay. I don't belong here if I'm not with Sango. I can't bear to be so close to her but not be able to be with her."

"Yeah, I'll tell her," the hanyou answered. "Where will you go? Will you find another village and try to settle down again?"

Miroku shook his head. "I will return home to Master Mushin and see what Buddha has in store for me. If you need me, at least for now, that is where you'll find me."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "You don't intend to turn into a drunk like him, do you?"

The monk shrugged his shoulders. "Right now it sounds like just the thing. Maybe it'll help dull the pain. I haven't even had any Sake in the house since we married because Sango doesn't like it. She said I'd just use it to blame my bad behavior on the alcohol… Nothing to hold me back now…"

"Just don't drown yourself in it. I'd hate to see you survive Naraku and that damned curse only to kill yourself in liquor," he commented.

Miroku gave a hoarse, forced laugh. "This certainly isn't the 'happily ever after' I was planning on. Life with Sango turned out to be nothing like I dreamed it would be. I just wish I knew… but it doesn't matter. I can't live with the accusations any more. I've been patient; I've been understanding; I've meditated – hell, I asked Kaede and even you for advice."

That drew a snort from InuYasha. "Like I know anything about married life."

The distressed monk stopped again. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean…"

The hanyou muttered, "I know."

"Hey, do you want to come with me? We can get drunk together," Miroku offered. "I know you've suffered, even if you never complain."

"Sounds like a plan to me," InuYasha agreed. "Let's go pay the old souse a visit. Who knows – maybe he'll have some tips for you."

The monk gave a wry grin. "They'll probably be on the finer points of enjoying sake rather than marriage."

The hanyou nodded. "Works for me."


	3. Bitter Dreams

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**dark**" and the limit was **750 words**.

**Title: Bitter Dreams  
****Type**: divergence; takes place a few months after the defeat of Naraku  
**Genre**: angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 750  
**Characters**: Sango  
**Summary**: Sango learns that one must be careful what you wish for.

* * *

**Bitter Dreams**

It had been several days since Miroku's abrupt departure. At first Sango had been so shocked she was numb. Then she tried to convince herself it was for the best – that it had been a mistake to marry him. After that the realization set in that she was lonely. She missed the banter they shared when they weren't arguing. When she thought about it, she realized she started their fights, too. Miroku usually tried to placate her, but for some reason, that just made her more angry.

She stood on the veranda of her hut watching the sun's agonizingly slow descent towards the horizon. The former slayer wished for darkness to fall so this everlasting day would finally be over.

After they first settled in Sango had only wanted to make friends with the other women in the village. She had none with Kagome gone, most likely for good. However, she had not been raised like a typical village girl and seemed to have little in common with them. They in turn did not really know how to act around her.

She never should have tried to insert herself into their midst by bathing with them.

It had all been perfectly innocent. She had been used to taking baths with Kagome and did not consider how others might see her. It wasn't long before she started hearing the whispers – why would a handsome man like that monk marry a disfigured woman like that? Not only was her back terribly scarred, her hands were heavily calloused and she was far too muscular. Then they'd started speculating what might be wrong with Miroku that he would settle for a woman not suitable as a wife. Word had traveled fast when he left and now it was a cross between pity and rounds of 'I told you so' to each other.

Sango did the only thing she knew to do when she was aggravated. She took Hiraikotsu down from its place on the wall and started polishing it. She would not wallow in pity. She would go back to her former life.

And that's when it hit her – she had been happy being a wife and with the thought of being a mother. She had not missed her former life as a taijiya at all, though she did miss Kirara who had left with Kohaku. Maybe this was her punishment for throwing away everything she'd ever known.

In frustration she pulled out a small container of sake that she kept hidden away and downed it. Sango hugged her weapon and said aloud, "I wish you could talk to me like you did when you'd been poisoned. I think all I really am is bored from being alone."

As she fell asleep with Hiraikotsu in her arms she wondered, _'Was that regular sake or was that Yakurou Dokusen's stuff?'_

Sango found herself floating in darkness and suddenly surrounded by a hoard of youkai. Frowning, she realized they looked familiar. '_Hiraikotsu?'_

'_Why have you betrayed us?'_ the souls of her weapon asked.

'_I don't understand,'_ she responded. _'I have used you for the few exterminations I have handled.'_

'_That is not of what we speak,'_ the youkai souls replied. _'Where is the one you swore to protect – the one who would protect you? The one you sacrificed us for?'_

Before Sango could respond she was flooded with images – Miroku fighting her when she was possessed, Miroku asking her to be his wife, Miroku drinking Yakurou Dokusen's sake with no regret so that he could stand and fight by her side. _'Wait – he did what? That's why Hiraikotsu agreed to fight with me again!' _Sango kissing Miroku tenderly as she prayed for him not to die, the anxious wait by the vanished well when InuYasha and Kagome were missing, their first night together as husband and wife…

'_What have I done?'_ she practically wailed in her mind as the bombardment continued. _'Miroku really loved me and I threw it all away!'_

A wave of nausea passed over her and she realized that she had no idea as to where her husband and InuYasha might have gone. As she lay alone in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, Sango tried to convince herself that Miroku was still nothing but a lecher like she claimed and that it was not her fault that he left. After all, a good husband would never abandon his wife, no matter how crazy she got… right? _'Just keep telling yourself that, Sango.'_


	4. Bitter Discovery

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**away**" and the limit was **200 words**.

**Title: Bitter Discovery  
****Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Canon divergence- takes place after the defeat of Naraku  
**Characters**: Sango and Kaede  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: Sango considers the words of the village women and wonders what wrong with her.

* * *

**Bitter Discovery**

It had been several weeks since Miroku had up and disappeared, and Sango was starting to feel the pain. So far she had been through denial and anger. Now guilt was beginning to set in, and she was sinking into depression. Kaede had sent Rin around to check on her a number of times, but she'd always sent the girl away, declaring she was fine and could take care of herself.

In truth she wasn't and was starting to think she couldn't.

She was lonely and she didn't want to admit it, but she missed Miroku terribly. She couldn't even cook breakfast right because it seemed like every morning she ended up losing it. In spite of that, she was getting fat, probably from inactivity. For all appearances, the village women were right – she wasn't suitable to be a wife.

She was startled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sango?"

"Kaede?"

The old miko stuck her head through the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Sango sighed. "No. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Kaede sat. "Tell me what's troubling you."

When she finished Kaede nodded.

"What's the matter with me?" Sango pleaded.

"I believe you are with child."


	5. Bitter Revelation

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**light**" and the limit was **500 words**.

**Title: Bitter Revelation  
****Type**: canon divergence  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Characters**: InuYasha, Miroku, Mushin  
**Summary**: InuYasha delivers a message to Miroku

* * *

**Bitter Revelation**

"Back already? I thought you just left," Mushin commented as InuYasha walked towards him.

The hanyou sighed. "Kaede-baba sent me back with a message for the bouzou. Do you know where he is?"

"She doesn't want him to come back to help her, does she? I have plenty need of him right here." Mushin took a swig from the jug he was cradling.

InuYasha stopped himself from bopping the old monk over the head with his bottle. "Just tell me where I can find Miroku. He hasn't drowned himself in that booze yet, has he?"

Mushin shook his head. "No, but you two did some pretty good damage to my stock. I hope you aren't planning on another round… but you'll find him out purifying himself under the waterfall."

The hanyou nodded and headed down the path that would take him to Miroku.

Patience not being one of his virtues, InuYasha grabbed him and dunked the startled monk in the pool. "There, that should clean you enough."

Miroku came up sputtering. "What'd you do that for! I thought you went home."

"I did. We need to talk."

"Something wrong?" he asked as he pulled himself out of the water and sat on a boulder.

"You know that son you always wanted?" InuYasha responded.

The monk's shoulders sagged. "I've given up on that."

"Kaede said to tell you that your wife is having your child," the hanyou stated.

"How did that happen?"

InuYasha stammered in response, "If… if you don't know…"

Miroku waved his hands. "I meant _when_… she hasn't allowed me…" his voice trailed away.

"My guess would be that last youkai extermination we went on together. Remember the one where they insisted on repaying us partly in sake? You two… well…"

"But you were in the room with us," Miroku commented.

"Believe me, I know." InuYasha turned bright red and looked down.

"You mean…"

"You didn't care that I was right there. I had to go to the roof to get away," the hanyou informed him.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "You said you were tired the next day because you had a hangover."

"I lied."

"I'm sorry," Miroku apologized. "Please tell Sango since she can't bear my presence, I will raise my son as my father raised me – alone."

"Huh?" the confused hanyou responded.

The monk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My father did as I did, roaming the countryside in search of Naraku and asking women to bear his child. I was brought to him by one such woman who dropped me off and then disappeared. Mushin commented that I must really be his son after the kazaana appeared in my hand after his death. He told me about my mother years later.

"Tell Sango that I will come and collect the child so she'll not be burdened with it. Please let me know if she needs anything."

"She needs _you_, monk. She's seen the light – she wants you back."

"I don't know about that."


	6. Bittersweet

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the IY_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**new**" and the limit was **300** words.

**Title: Bittersweet  
****Type**: Canon divergence  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Characters**: Sango & Miroku  
**Summary**: Miroku returns to the village to see Sango.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Miroku was as silent approaching the village as he was when he departed. A few days after InuYasha had left he decided to go and see Sango for himself.

He stopped just before he reached the hut he had shared with her, not knowing where to begin or what to say. There was no doubt in his heart that he loved her – but was it enough? He knew he couldn't stay if some things didn't change.

"Houshi!" she exclaimed as she hurried up the path behind him. "You came back!"

Miroku turned and saw Sango, her face beaming. He clutched his staff tightly with both hands. "You look well."

Her face fell. "I… thought… I thought you'd come to stay."

"I am considering it. Is it what you really want?" the monk hesitantly asked.

"Please, come in," she whispered.

They sat, almost as strangers. Sango worried her obi with her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Miroku, for the way I behaved. You were the loving husband I had wanted and I drove you away. I know you didn't do any of the things I accused you of."

The monk sighed. "Sango, I wanted nothing more than to be a good husband to you and a good father for our children some day. However, you must understand I cannot live with the accusations you constantly made. It was with some reluctance I returned."

The former slayer shook her head. "It wasn't you – I started to doubt our marriage after I heard the village women say over and over that I was not a suitable wife."

"Don't you think I should be the judge of that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Will you stay? Can we start anew?"

"I'll consider—"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"We can try."


	7. Bitter Confession

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**please**" and the limit **300 words**.

**Title: Bitter Confession  
****Type**: Canon  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Characters**: InuYasha/Miroku/Kaede  
**Summary**: Miroku has doubts about his return to the village.

* * *

**Bitter Confession**

InuYasha and Miroku were walking toward Kaede's when the hanyou broke the silence. "Sango seems pleased that you returned."

The monk stopped. "I wonder if I'm making a mistake. I know she says she wants me back, but does she really? I just don't know. There was so much anger and hostility I couldn't live with it any more. I can't go through that again."

InuYasha didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"You think I am making a mistake in returning to her, don't you?" Miroku questioned, inferring the worst from his silence.

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, bouzou. Kaede would probably be better to ask for advice regarding women."

"InuYasha… Sango… well… she said… she said the gossip of the women of the village made her doubt our marriage." Miroku started walking again.

"They can be vicious," InuYasha said in such a manner as to make Miroku wonder what he was referring to – now or something from his past.

"So you heard them?" the monk clarified.

InuYasha plastered his ears to his head. "More than I wanted."

"You couldn't have warned me?" Miroku sounded angry.

"Do not blame InuYasha." They had reached Kaede's hut and she was outside.

Before Miroku responded, the hanyou whispered, "It's not like they were plotting to kill her to get you for themselves."

Kaede interrupted, "I don't think he connected the gossip with Sango's behavior."

"I thought she was stronger than that," InuYasha admitted. "I forgot…"

"That she hasn't been verbally abused her entire life like you have," Miroku concluded for him.

"Yeah," the hanyou confessed.

"And that she's no longer a warrior, but a woman," Kaede added.

InuYasha nodded.

"Like remembering _that_ would have helped." Miroku grinned.

Kaede chuckled. "You have a point."


	8. Bitter Regression

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**snow**" and the limit was **500** words.

**Title: Bitter Regression  
****Rating**: R (for language)  
**Word Count**: 494  
**Characters**: InuYasha + Sango  
**Summary**: InuYasha stops Sango in her tracks.

* * *

**Bitter Regression**

"Miroku! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Sango stormed out of their hut and followed the trail of footprints in the snow.

"Yes, you are." InuYasha had stepped into the path and blocked it.

Sango's eyes flashed. "Get out of my way."

"If you drive him off I won't go after him again," the hanyou said softly.

"You don't know—"

He cut her off. "I know that he loves you, and while we were battling Naraku he was willing to die for you."

"I was willing to die for him, too!" Sango argued.

InuYasha shook his head. "Maybe – but he drank that damn Yakurou Dokusen's poison—"

"I drank that poison, too!" Sango interrupted.

"You drank that stuff to save Hiraikotsu. Miroku drank it to save _you_," InuYasha stated. "He drank it so that he could use his kazaana without pain. Do you know how many times I had to stop him so he wouldn't kill himself protecting _you_?

"You wanted to show that you could still fight – that you are a warrior. You may have risked your life but he was the one willing to _die_ if necessary. He was the one who felt your life was more important than his own. Naraku's miasma nearly killed the bouzou before we defeated him – all because he loved you.

"Not once has Miroku betrayed you. He has been faithful to you and tried to be a good husband. He has done nothing to deserve your treatment of him.

"Right now he needs to cool off. You can chase after him and continue to scream at him, but when he leaves he'll be gone for good. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you are as angry and bitter as you were when you thought I had destroyed your village and killed everyone in it. You've been downright hateful and he doesn't deserve that." The hanyou fell silent.

"You're just jealous – you don't understand—"

"You're fucking right I'm jealous! You got to marry – you have the chance at a family. If I had any hope of that, it's gone now. I wanted Kagome to be safe and happy and I left her with her family. You and the bouzou have a chance that I'll probably never have, but you're so fucking selfish and jealous that you'd throw it all away!" InuYasha stepped out of the path. "Go ahead - follow him. But remember this – if he leaves you'll be raising that child in your belly alone. You said you wanted him back but you sure as hell don't act like it. Quit making excuses - you're the one that needs to change, not Miroku. You'd better decide – do you love him and want him to stay, or hate him and want him to go? Because from where I'm standing, I'd say you want him outta here."

The hanyou stalked away, leaving a very confused and deflated Sango in his wake.


	9. Not So Bitter

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

These were written for the current challenge at the LiveJournal community Fanfic_bakeoff. The prompt is "**tangle**" and the requirement is that each drabble be **between 100 and 300 words**.

**Title: Not So Bitter  
****Rating**: T  
**Characters**: Miroku/Sango + InuYasha  
**Word count**: 299  
**Summary**: Things aren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

**Not So Bitter**

At first Sango just stared at Miroku's footprints in the snow. She was still shocked by InuYasha's words. She'd had no idea that her fighting again with Miroku had hurt him so much. Blinded by her own suffering, she never even noticed his pain.

She felt so foolish.

Carefully, she made her way through the snow, following the trail that Miroku had made. She didn't have to go far before she saw his dark head and robes.

"Miroku?" she called softly. He stood and started towards her.

"Ahhh!" Sango cried as her feet became tangled in her winter robe.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed forward and caught her. Carefully, he helped her regain her balance.

His wife gripped his clothing and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry – I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please don't leave me again!"

He sighed. "It seems like I can't do anything right. I left because I didn't want to upset you any further. I'm sorry about the plate… I didn't mean to make you break it… I know it was the only memento you had from your home village."

"It wasn't your fault," Sango admitted. "I'm just so clumsy these days." She held out her swollen fingers.

"If I hadn't bumped you," Miroku apologized.

"I might have dropped it anyway," she confessed. "I feel so useless and I've been taking it out on you. Not only that, I didn't realize how much our squabbles hurt InuYasha. I didn't think about how lonely he must be."

"I'll talk to him," the monk said. "I think he's afraid of losing the only family he has. He's become very protective of me."

"I'm glad," Sango said. "Someone needs to watch out for you since I can't do it."

"Let's go back before you get chilled," Miroku suggested.

* * *

**Not So Bitter (part 2)  
****Word count: 296**

"InuYasha?" Miroku called out for his hanyou friend.

"Are you all right, bouzou?" InuYasha asked as he appeared out of a tangle of shrubs.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded," the monk admitted. "I only left because I didn't want to make things worse."

InuYasha questioned, "What happened? I know you've been fighting some, but nothing like that. That was more like her screaming at you when you left her that time."

"She had one plate that Kohaku had managed to bring back from the slayer village for her. It was the only thing she had from her old home. I bumped into her when she was holding it and she dropped it. It shattered into more pieces than the Sacred Jewel did. I didn't want to fight with her but I didn't want to just get screamed at either so I left so we both could cool off.

"I don't know exactly what you said to her, but you stopped her in her tracks. She told me she was sorry and said it wasn't my fault," Miroku responded. "What _did_ you say to her?"

The hanyou blushed and looked at the ground. "More than I meant to."

Miroku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you were just looking out for me. Plus, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. It may not sound like it, but things really have been better. Kaede warned me that she might be more… volatile… as the pregnancy progressed. Plus, her fingers have become so swollen that she can't hold on to things very well. It's really not her fault." Miroku fell silent.

"So things are… okay?" InuYasha asked softly.

The monk nodded. "Now may Buddha help us through two more moons."


	10. No Longer Bitter

This was written for the fanfic_bakeoff community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Tutorial" and each drabble must be between 100 and 300 words. The Bonus ingredient was "Fatherhood"

**Title: No Longer Bitter  
****Fandom: InuYasha  
****Rating**: Y  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Summary**: Miroku contemplates his impending fatherhood.

* * *

**I.  
****Word count: 298  
****Bonus: 1**

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he approached InuYasha who was perched on a fence and apparently watching something.

The hanyou hopped down as he turned to face the monk. "Kaede-baba is teaching Rin about more herbs. I've never seen a kid so interested in plants."

Miroku leaned into his staff. "You know, she may not exhibit any spiritual powers, but Rin does show the making of an excellent Healer. She will be a great asset to the village someday."

"I guess that's a good thing since the old baba doesn't seem to have anyone to take her place. Rin seems happy to follow her around and learn everything she can. Besides the plants and stuff, she's even helped some with the birthing around here," InuYasha observed.

The monk grinned. "Considering the cold winter, I suspect she will get to assist delivering babies a lot in a few months."

InuYasha just turned red in response.

Ignoring the embarrassment of his friend, Miroku continued, "She has the most patience of any child that age that I can recall. Do you think that comes from traveling with your brother?"

The hanyou snorted. "Probably, but it's just as likely from being around Jaken. He'd try anyone's patience.

"I know there were a few times I wanted to kill him," the monk replied. "I guess Sesshomaru puts up with him because he's so faithful to him."

InuYasha grinned. "I think Jaken was jealous because Rin was just as faithful and I swear that my brother favored her – or at least to hear Jaken carry on he did."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Did you ever determine what interest your brother had in a human child? I know I've heard rumors…"

The hanyou shrugged. "Who knows, but he treats her mostly like a daughter."

**II.  
****Word Count: 299  
****Bonus: 1**

"You think Sesshomaru treats Rin as an adopted child?" Miroku asked.

"I've heard the rumors that he's courting her, but Sesshomaru always considered my mother to be our father's weakness. I know some say he's like him, but I don't believe it. Just because we don't try to kill each other anymore doesn't mean that my full-blood youkai brother wants to sire any hanyou children." InuYasha fell silent.

Miroku cocked his head. "Do you think he left her with Kaede to find a husband when she's old enough?"

"I don't think he's thought that far in advance. He had a human girl following him and he didn't know what to do with her. My brother knows absolutely nothing about human customs and Jaken knows even less. Kaede-baba proved she was trustworthy when we were battling Naraku, and she was the only one not afraid to take her. It turned out to be a good idea because Rin loves just about everything the old woman does and Kaede-baba needed an apprentice. We should have known that little girl was pretty smart just because she survived my brother."

"Hoshi-sama! InuYasha-sama!" Rin shouted as she ran towards them.

"Whatcha been doing?" InuYasha asked as she reached them.

Rin wasn't even out of breath. "Kaede-sama has been teaching me all about the herbs that are coming up right now. Some of them only grow for a short time at this time of the year so we have to pick them and then dry them.

"Hoshi-sama," Rin had changed gears. "Kaede-sama said to ask you if it is permissible for me to help with the birth of Sango-sama's baby."

Miroku replied, "If it is agreeable with Sango then you have my permission. Better you than me."

Rin clapped her hands together in excitement.

**III.  
****Word Count: 300  
****Bonus:1**

"That's right – you're going to be a father any day now," InuYasha commented as they watched Rin run back to Kaede.

Miroku grinned. "It is difficult to believe, isn't it?"

The hanyou scratched his ear. "I don't know what's harder to believe – that Sango married you or that she' hasn't killed you by now."

The monk's face grew somber. "I was thinking about battling Naruku and surviving and how I did not meet my father's fate. I was not consumed by my Kazaana as he was.

"I wonder if I'll make a good father," Miroku commented, talking mostly to himself.

He was startled out of his thoughts when InuYasha responded, "You might be a lecher, but I don't know why not. Then again, what do I know?"

"I was still little when my father died…" Miroku's voice trailed away.

The hanyou couldn't help but to snicker. "And I don't know how much of a role model the old souse was for you. I guess he could have taught you how to hold your liquor."

"While it is true that he is an old drunk, I do believe he loved me. He did his best to treat me as a father would a son. If nothing else, he taught me the importance of discipline and reliability. He could have let me run wild but he did not. While I may not have been appreciative at the time, now I know I should be grateful to him."

InuYasha's shoulders slumped and he mumbled, "Yeah… at least you did have someone…"

Knowing that if he acknowledged he heard the comment it would only make his friend defensive, Miroku instead stood up straight and slapped InuYasha on the shoulder. "Let's have a drink to my impending fatherhood."

"Hoshi-sama!"

"I think it's NOW," InuYasha commented.

**IV.  
****Word Count: 295  
****Bonus: 1**

"I'm not ready to be a father, I'm not ready to be a father," Miroku said over and over as he paced outside of the hut he shared with Sango.

InuYasha would have bonked him over the head in irritation, but he could tell the monk was worried sick over the sounds emanating from inside. Instead he commented, "I don't reckon it matters if you're ready or not, your child is almost here."

The monk stopped pacing and looked InuYasha in the eye. "Will you knock me out and wake me when it's over?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Somehow I don't think whatever you're suffering compares with what Sango is going through in there."

"You are right, of course," Miroku agreed.

"Just do me one favor," InuYasha said.

"Anything that's possible, my friend."

The hanyou grinned. "If it's a boy, don't teach him to be a lecher like you are."

Miroku sighed. "I am so misunderstood."

The wails of a newborn split the air, stopping the monk from his renewed pacing in his tracks. However, no one came to the door to let him know what was happening so Miroku started tracing his steps again. "What's happening? Is Sango all right? Why haven't they told us anything?"

Another round of screams was added to sounds of early evening. The monk stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong? Why is the baby screaming so much?" He headed for the door but was stopped by InuYasha. "Let me go! Something's gone wrong!"

"Everything's fine, Bouzou. Wait just a few more minutes," the hanyou reassured him while trying not to smirk.

Rin's face finally appeared in the doorway. "Kaede-sama says you can come in now."

Miroku rushed in, took one look, and fainted dead to the floor.

**V.  
****Word Count: 299  
****Bonus: 1**

"Are you all right, Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku came to with Rin peering at him. She grinned as his eyes slowly came to focus on her upside-down face.

Sitting up he responded, "I… I…"

"Didn't expect to see two, did you Bouzou?" InuYasha pulled him to his feet.

"Say hello to your daughters," Kaede encouraged.

Miroku was concerned about his wife's appearance. "I… Sango, are you all right?"

Sango smiled weakly. "I'm tired and I look a mess, but I'm okay – we're all okay thanks to Kaede and Rin."

The little girl said excitedly, "I got twice the practice since there were two! I can even show you how to change a diaper if you want."

Miroku turned to InuYasha. "Come, my friend. We have business to drum up. I'm a father now and have extra mouths to feed. Sango, I leave you in good hands."

The monk picked up his shakujou from where it had fallen when he passed out and practically sprinted out the door with InuYasha close behind him.

"So where are we headed?" the hanyou asked as they jogged along the path that led away from the hut and the village.

"I am certain there is a youkai that needs to be taken care of in the next village, or perhaps the one after that," Miroku answered as he slowed to a more reasonable pace. "They should be all right if we're gone a few days."

"But you have no idea where we should go," InuYasha confirmed.

The monk answered, "As far away from diapers as possible."

InuYasha just laughed. "That's what I thought. Just remember, they'll still be there when we get back."

"Then we'll just have to stay busy," Miroku replied as he picked the pace up again. "And hope Sango doesn't kill us both."


End file.
